The Simpsons: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire Credits
Opening Credits * "The Simpsons Christmas Special" * Co-Producers: Al Jean, Mike Reiss, Larina Jean Anderson * Produced by: Richard Sakai * Written by: Mimi Pond * Directed by: David Silverman * Created by: Matt Groening * Developed by: James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon Ending Credits * Executive Producers: James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon * Starring: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith and Harry Shearer * Also Starring: Hank Azaria, Jo Ann Harris, Pamela Hayden * Executive Consultant: Brad Bird * Story Editor: Jon Vitti * Animation Produced by: Klasky-Csupo, Inc. * Supervising Animation Director: Gabor Csupo * Animation Producer: Margot Pipkin * Associate Producer: J. Michael Mendel * Visual Consultant: Stephen Lineweaver * Theme by: Danny Elfman * Music by: Richard Gibbs * Casting by: Bonita Pietila * Script Supervisor: Louise Jaffe * Production Coordinator: Sarah Werner * Production Mixer: Brad Brock * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary Montgomery * Music Editor: Chris Ledesma * Film Editors: Brian K. Roberts, Ric Eisman * Dialogue Editors: Brian K. Roberts * Sound Effects Editor: Travis Powers * Post Production Audio Facility: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * Post Production Facility: Laser Edit, Inc. * Assistants to the Executive Producers: Patty MacDonald, Julie Stedmon Smith, Daria Paris * Assistants to the Producers: Lana Repp Lewis, Leslie Richter, Stuart Baker, Steve Gottfried, Michael McCusker, Lisa Stewart * Post Production Coordinator: Joseph A. Boucher * Overseas Animation Director: Don Spencer * Animation Production Manager: Sherry Argaman * Korean Production Company: Akom Production Company * Storyboard: Rich Moore * Character Design: Matt Groening, Dale Hendrickson, Phil Ortiz, Sam Simon * Background Design: Alvaro Arce, Phil Ortiz * Layout Artists: Bronwen Barry, Jang Woo Lee, Tibor Belay, Michael O'Connor, Cullen Blaine, Eduardo Olivares, Zeon Davush, Greg Reyna, Steve Fellner, Swinton Scott, Milton Grey, Eric Stefani, Karenia Kaminsky, Michael Swanigan, Gregg Vanzo * Color Design & Background Painting: Gyorgyi Peluce * Assistant Film Editor; Don Barrozo * Animation Checkers: Maxine Markota, Dolores Hanson, Nikki Vnazo * Animation Camera: Jim Keefer, Wesley Smith * Cleanup Artists: Nancy Kruse, Don Judge, Joe Russo * Production Assistants; Donavan Brown, Todd Jacobsen, Elenore Mills * Negative Cutter: D & A Negative Cutting * The persons in this film are fictious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. * The Simspons Episode No. 7608 * Copyright © 1990 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporaiton * Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporaiton is the author of this motion picture for cpurpsoes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibiton may result in civil laibility and criminal rposecution. * I.A.S.T.E. * N.A.B. * Executive in Chasrge of Production for Gracie Films: Michael Stanishlavsky * Creative Supervisor: Sam Simon * Executive Creative Consultant: James L. Brooks * Gracie Films * In Association with * 20th Century Fox - 20th Television Fox Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Fox Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network Category:Fox Video